


little forest princess

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Bad Jokes, Cute, Fluff, Fluffiest thing I've ever written, I COULD READ THIS TO MY GRANDMA THATS HOW CLEAN IT IS, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall is cute, Niall-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cleanest thing i've ever written too, forest, harry is a forest wizard or some shit, like srs this is disney level g ratedness, magical au, niall just loves animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry's the ruler of the forest, and he's looking for a princess fit enough to help him. Niall just likes animals.





	

Niall always knew there was something special about the cute little cabin in the middle of the forest. 

Most people wouldn't dare to move somewhere so secluded and separate from society, nothing surrounding you besides trees, leaves, and a few blue swallows who chirp from afar. To most people- moving there is just asking to be mauled by a bear, or kidnapped by an "innocent hitchhiker" and held hostage before they eventually decided to put you out of their misery...

However, Niall fell in love with the cosy cottage as soon as he found it years back, when he was still a little kid, about 12 or 13, when he stumbled into the forest by accident. He swore to himself that when he grew up, the cabin would be his. 

Now, at age 19, he finally got his wish. He couldn't be happier living there either. There were lonely moments, sure, but oddly enough, the creatures and critters that made up the forest were more than enough company for him. Oh, how he loved chasing around all of the bunnies and the otters and the birds and fawning over how cute they are. He loved how they would always lead him down the same trail, as if they were trying to tell him something, but the obvious communication barrier between species made it impossible.

Little did he know, that wasn't by accident at all.

There was someone, another person, deep in the forest, watching him.

A person who ruled over the woodland kingdom that this forest actually was. A magical forest prince, who watched over Niall, admiring his beauty, his innocence, his childlike whimsy, and most importantly,making sure he was okay, well rested, and not in danger. Oh, how he enjoyed to look at Niall from afar, watching as he did the most mundane, everyday things such as wash the dishes or tend to his garden. He swore he would make Niall his one day...

-

One day, while Niall was out tending to the garden out front, and feeding the swallows and robins who chirped and sang out in greeting, he got distracted by a white rabbit. It was a tiny little thing, it could probably fit in your open palm if you scooped it up, and it had a puffy tail, reminiscent of a cotton ball.

Niall cooed and swooned at the tiny bunny, proceeding to drop what he was doing to follow it into the woods, down the exact same trail that all the other animals have been trying and trying to get him to follow since he's moved in the cabin.

When the trail ended, he was greeted by a pond, complete with ducks and swans swimming about. There was also a makeshift gate surrounding the new, foreign area, made of roses, vines, and thorns. It looked like something out of a movie scene, with all of the happy looking animals, how warm and inviting everything was, and how pristine and clean everything around him was.

He took a seat in the grass, watching the ducks swim along in the pond, until a deep, groggy voice complete with a crisp English accent from behind startled him.

"Why, you must be my princess, yes?" Niall turned around to find a tall man staring down at him. He was nearly godlike with his wavy, brown curls cascading down his face, sharp cheekbones popping out at him, piercing jade green eyes, matching the shades of green amongst the forest, and a chiseled body, covered with only a cloth.

Niall was unable to speak, as he ignored the question and continued to oogle the Adonis-like man, not sure whether to be afraid or to be enamored.

"No need to be scared, princess. I'm just glad I finally found you," the man reached down, helping Niall off of the ground, and locking eyes with him in the process, "I'm Harry by the way. What's your name?"

"I-it's Niall," he said in a shaky tone. He still had no idea who Harry was or what he was going to do to him. Was he some psycho who had hypnosis over innocent animals to help him murder innocent forest-dwellers such as himself? He shook the thought from his mind almost immediately. He seemed nice enough.

"Hmm, Niall. Such a pretty name for a pretty, pretty boy," Harry cooed, touching his golden mane.

"So uh, do you live out here?" Niall asked, still trying not to make any more eye contact.

"Yes, I do in fact. I've been out here for as long as I can remember, and all of the creatures out here... they've taken quite the liking to me," Harry said with a chuckle, "And from what I see, they've taken a liking to you too."

Niall relaxed a bit, "Well, yeah, I've always been good with animals." Which is true. Niall was always more friendly with animals than he was with other humans, and it was almost as if he could communicate with them, as if he knew what they were trying to tell him, which is what lead him here in the first place. Animals just seemed to gravitate to him naturally.

Harry's face lit up, "Which is why you're perfect to rule the forest alongside me."

Niall was just confused now, as he furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, 'rule the forest?' Is this some kind of secret society?"

"I need someone to help me look after all of these creatures and critters with me. They really seem to like you, Niall, you'd be perfect. Doesn't hurt that you're absolutely stunning as well."

"Quite a charmer, aren't ya?" Niall said was a blush crept up on his cheeks.

"It's the truth. As soon as I learned that you were out here, I was smitten with your beauty," Harry took his thumb and ran it across Niall's jawline, tracing it, "I knew from the second I saw you, that I needed to make you my princess."

"How did you know I was out here in the first place?" Niall queried.

"Well, let's just say," Harry paused, making a waving motion over the pond, causing an image of Niall's cabin to appear in the water, "I have my own, special ways of finding out things," He waved the image away. Niall was close to fainting after that.

"Wait, so you're like, a wizard or something? How'd you do that?" Niall's eyes were wide with awe of Harry's 'special' powers.

"Not a wizard, just a bit lucky," Harry said with a chuckle, "So, will you be my princess? Help me look after the forest with me?" He asked.

"Of course I will. Now show me how to do that water thingy," Niall replied.

"Now, princess, it's a secret, but I will teach you how to speak bird if you're good," Harry tuts.

Niall let out a laugh, "Speak bird? Oh, Harry."

"It's true! Bird is the easiest to learn," he replied back.

"I think i'm going to like you a lot, Harry."

And he did, as the pair continued to grow on each other, eventually falling in love, surrounded by nothing but the trees, the flowers, the creatures, and each other. 

All Harry could think, when he looked back on it, was how grateful he was to have found the perfect little forest princess there was.


End file.
